


Кто ищет, тот найдет

by WTF Dusktown 2021 (dusktown)



Category: Dusktown, Original Work
Genre: Absurd, Circus, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Group Sex, Mystical Creatures, Orgy, Small Towns, Some Humor, Succubus, Vampires, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusktown/pseuds/WTF%20Dusktown%202021
Summary: В общем, звезды сошлись, и теперь С. созерцала котенка по кличке Орео, который благостно умывался, сидя на полочке, прибитой к стенке одного из цирковых фургонов.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Кто ищет, тот найдет

Что «блядский цирк» в очередном эмоциональном монологе Х. был не фигурой речи, С. узнала способом, который предпочла бы не использовать, но потерявшийся котенок сам себя не нашел бы. И соседская девочка, которая его потеряла, — тоже. Ей родители и так еле-еле разрешили завести питомца, а тут такой конфуз.

С. очаровало, что первым порывом малышки было побежать к библиотекарше из жутковатого особняка по соседству. Девочка часто брала в библиотеке книги, которые нравились С. А еще девочку звали Рея. Так С. когда-то называли эллины, а тезок она встречала не то чтобы часто и оттого относилась к ним благосклонно.

В общем, звезды сошлись, и теперь С. созерцала котенка по кличке Орео, который благостно умывался, сидя на полочке, прибитой к стенке одного из цирковых фургонов. Прямо под полочкой была разложена огромная кровать, на которой три мужика разложили огромную суккубу.

«Неебически огромная», — сказал голос Х. в голове С., игнорируя очевидное несоответствие выбранного наречия реальности. С. на мгновение даже стало интересно, какой видят суккубу ее партнеры сейчас. Уж явно не в ее истинном облике пламенно-рыжей валькирии ростом заметно выше двух метров и с бицепсами толще бедра любого из этих троих. Ей наверняка нужно было много энергии, чтобы поддерживать это тело.

Мужикам, впрочем, ни до чего не было дела, но суккуба себе такого позволить не могла. С. помнила, сколько их перебили когда-то охотники Торквемады. Выжили сильнейшие — и внимательнейшие. Способные даже ощутить присутствие С. с ее врожденной способностью таиться в тенях. Демоница вытащила изо рта член, перехватила его мощной рукой, слегка выгнулась и, кажется, сделала что-то еще, что С. не могла увидеть, потому что у всех трех мужчин от удовольствия разом закатились глаза, а затем светски произнесла:

— Добрый вечер. Прошу прощения, что не поприветствовала вас сразу, мне нужно было позаботиться о сохранении вашей конфиденциальности. Теперь мои гости точно не смогут вас заметить. Правильно ли я понимаю, что вы пришли забрать это очаровательное пушистое создание, которое прибилось к нам сегодня?

Говорила суккуба достаточно громко, чтобы перебить басовитые стоны. У нее был безупречный королевский выговор леди, предки которой жили в Кенсингтоне еще до того, как там появился, собственно, Кенсингтон, и правили местными племенами.

С., конечно, видела за свою долгую, долгую жизнь и не такое, поэтому легко поддержала предложенный тон беседы.

— Добрый вечер, да. Надеюсь, я не помешала. С вашего позволения, забрала бы его прямо сейчас.

Каменный на вид пресс суккубы сократился, и самый крупный мужчина вдруг тоненько заскулил. Совсем как щеночек, которому прищемили ухо, но щеночки не твердят неожиданно писклявыми голосами «еще-еще-еще». Поток жизненной энергии, который тек от мужика к суккубе, стал ярче.

— Конечно, прошу вас.

Длинный тонкий хвост суккубы, покрытый шелковистой темной шерсткой, скользнул к котенку и нежно подхватил его, а потом аккуратно поднес прямо к рукам С.

— Прошу, не волнуйтесь о гигиенических вопросах, я ждала подобного визита, поэтому никак не использовала хвост до этого момента и заранее продезинфицировала его огнем. Дважды.

С. взяла котенка, и кисточка на кончике суккубиного хвоста задела ее руку, почти такая же приятная на ощупь, как звереныш, который успел уже прижаться к С. и замурчать.

Почти.

Те времена давно прошли.

— Благодарю за заботу об Орео. Надеюсь, вам понравится в нашем городе. Доброго вечера.

— И вам.

С. шагнула глубже в тень, а суккуба подтянула скулившего мужчину к своей голове и заглотила его член и яйца одновременно, а выскользнувший из толстых алых губ длинный раздвоенный язык демоницы заскользил по волосатым бедрам. Мужчина почти завыл от восторга. «Пиздец он псина», — услышала С. свою личную мысленную Х. и согласилась с ней, а потом неторопливо зашагала от шапито к дому Реи, рассеянно поглаживая маленькую кошачью голову.

Надо бы сходить завтра на вечернее представление. С. не была в цирке сто лет. Буквально.


End file.
